Como Romeu e Julieta
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Estrelando os pais de Sakura Haruno: desde a primeira vez que se viram, Sakane e Sakumo se interessaram um pelo outro. Mas são de vilas rivais. Será que a história deles tem alguma semelhança com Romeu e Julieta?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Como Romeu e Julieta**

**Capítulo 1.**

Alguém já viu no anime, ou faz ideia, de quem são os pais da Kunoichi Sakura Haruno? Pois caso a resposta seja negativa, aqui está uma ideia de como eles se conheceram e ficaram juntos.

Pra início de conversa, somente um deles morava em Konoha: Sakane Sea (Sea era seu sobrenome de solteira).

Sakane tinha os cabelos parecidos com os de Sakura, mas negros, olhos verde-esmeraldas e usava a mesma camiseta que Sakura no Shippuden, com o shorts do normal e, claro, as sandálias de ninja. Aos 12 anos tentou a prova Chunnin com sua equipe, composta por Fugaku Uchiha e Hiashi Hyuuga.

**Fugaku: ***desconfiado* Tem certeza de que quer tentar, Sakane? Não nego que você é muito forte, mas essa prova não é moleza pras mulheres! Ao contrário de nós, você devia desistir!

**Sakane: ***emburrada* Mas de jeito nenhum! Caso tenha esquecido, pra participar precisa ter três na equipe! Segundo, sou a única com habilidades médicas da equipe! E terceiro, quer que eu conte pra Mikoto o que você pensa das mulheres? Porque eu duvido que ela vá querer saber disso!

**Fugaku: ***corando* Ahn... esquece o que eu disse!

**Hiashi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Pra um Uchiha, esse garoto é bem covarde! Tenho que me lembrar de não passar esse exemplo pros meus futuros filhos!_

Chegando ao local, da prova Chunnin, puderam perceber o quanto estava cheio.

**Hiashi: ***olhando pros lados* A prova parece que vai ser dura esse ano! Olhem só quantos ninjas de Suna tem!

Entre os ninjas de Suna, havia um que chamava muito a atenção. Não por estar sem camisa, mas pelo cabelo rosa que ele tinha. Seu nome era Sakumo Haruno.

Sakumo tinha os cabelos rosa num rabo-de-cavalo até os ombros, usava a bandana de Suna na testa e tinha olhos azuis. Não usava nada por cima, só faixas nos braços e nas mãos, calça preta e as sandálias de ninja.

Esperando a competição começar e olhando pros lados, o olhar de Sakumo e Sakane se cruzaram por um instante, mas o rosado logo virou o rosto corado.

**Sakumo: ***ainda corado*_ Não é a hora de ficar olhando pras garotas de Konoha!_

Todos os ninjas entraram na sala do exame e a 1ª fase da prova Chunnin começou.

**Sakane: **_Droga! Essas questões estão muito difíceis! E pra completar, a imagem do garoto de cabelo rosa ficou gravada na minha mente!_

**Sakumo: ***fazendo a prova* _Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil essa prova! E também nunca esperei que encontraria uma garota tão linda no território inimigo!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

A prova Chunnin em si não foi complicada, nem para Sakane, nem para Sakumo. Entretanto, apenas Sakumo passou na prova, ganhando o colete de Chunnin que passou a usar sobre o peitoral nu.

Mesmo demorando um pouco, Sakane passou na prova e, pra surpresa de Hiashi e Fugaku, entrou na AMBU, usando o uniforme quando estava em missão. Entretanto, passou-se algum tempo desde que vira o "garoto de cabelo rosado", como ela chamava, já que não sabia seu nome.

3 anos, na verdade.

No aniversário de 15 anos de Sakane, o clã Sea fez uma grande festa, convidando praticamente a aldeia toda. O problema é que alguém estava doido pra ir à esta festa, mas não havia sido convidado e ficava se lamentando no Ichiraku: Sakumo Haruno.

**Sakumo: ***suspirando* Quem me dera eu ser de Konoha!

**Voz: **Por quê?

Sakumo olhou para o lado e notou um rapaz da sua idade olhando curiosamente pra ele.

**Rapaz: ***envergonhado* Desculpe me meter, mas eu fiquei curioso!

**Sakumo: ***sorriso* Tudo bem!

**Rapaz: ***estendendo a mão* Sou Inoichi Yamanaka!

**Sakumo: ***apertando a mão dele* Sakumo Haruno!

**Inoichi: **Diz aí, Sakumo: o que leva você a querer ser de Konoha? Por que, pela sua bandana, já vi que não é!

**Sakumo: ***envergonhado* É que... eu fiquei sabendo dessa festa que o clã Sea vai fazer e fiquei com vontade de ir! Mas além de eu ser de Suna, meu clã e o clã Sea possuem uma certa rivalidade por serem de vilas diferentes!

**Inoichi: **Se o problema é esse, eu posso te ajudar! Como fui convidado, você pode ir comigo de penetra!

**Sakumo: ***sorrindo* Puxa, obrigado! Sabe, quando cada um de nós formarmos uma família, espero que nossos filhos sejam grandes amigos!

**Inoichi: **Tomara!

Dito e feito. No dia da festa, Sakumo foi com Inoichi, evitando chamar a atenção.

**Sakumo: **Foi mal, Inoichi! Acabei esquecendo de te perguntar o motivo da festa!

**Inoichi: **A herdeira do clã Sea, Sakane Sea, vai fazer 15 anos! Finalmente! Os pais dela até dizem que pretendem escolher seu noivo depois dessa festa, já que ela está na idade de se casar!

**Sakumo: **Puxa, que legal! Eu também!

**Inoichi: **Bom, agora estou indo! Divirta-se na festa, e não fale seu sobrenome para ninguém, ou o clã Sea poderá descobrir!

**Sakumo: **Pode deixar!

Sakumo e Inoichi foram cada um pra um lado. Quando ia pegar algo para comer, Sakumo esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão.

**Sakumo: ***com a mão na cabeça* Ai, essa doeu!

**Voz: **Eu te ajudo!

Quando olhou pra quem se oferecia para ajudá-lo, um reconheceu o outro.

**Sakane e Sakumo: ***espantados* _É o(a) garoto(a) da prova Chunnin!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Sakumo: ***sem graça* Você me reconheceu, não foi?

**Sakane: **Sim! Você participou por Suna na prova Chunnin há 3 anos... e passou! Se não é de Konoha, como conseguiu entrar na festa?

**Sakumo: **Com a ajuda de um amigo meu de Konoha, Inoichi Yamanaka!

**Sakane: **Eu o conheço! Somos colegas de academia! E minha melhor amiga tem uma queda por ele!

**Sakumo: **Bom, já que nos conhecemos, acho que não tem problema dizermos o nome um para o outro!

**Sakane: ***estendendo a mão* Verdade! Sou Sakane Sea!

**Sakumo: ***apertando a mão dela* Sakumo Haruno! Ei, espera! Você disse Sea?

**Sakane: ***espantada* Haruno?

Os dois soltaram as mãos, ainda espantados.

**Sakumo: **Então nós somos de famílias inimigas? Acho que sabe o que isso quer dizer!

**Sakane: **Que nosso amor é proibido?

**Sakumo: ***ficando vermelho* Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer! Mas seria um amor proibido se tivéssemos alguma coisa e...

Sakane o interrompeu puxando-o pelo traje e beijando-o nos lábios. Foi tão rápido que ele não teve tempo de reagir.

**Sakane: ***sorrindo* Amores proibidos são tão românticos! Aceita namorar comigo?

**Sakumo: ***ainda um pouco vermelho* Eu... eu não sei, Sakane! Isso é tão repentino!

**Sakane: **Eu vou entender se você já gosta de outra garota!

**Sakumo: ***sorriso terno* Não, eu não gosto! Apenas fui pêgo desprevinido!

**Sakane: ***sorriso voltando ao rosto* Então você aceita namorar comigo?

**Sakumo: ***preocupado* E quanto aos nossos pais? Eles não vão deixar que os filhos de famílias rivais namorem!

**Sakane: **Podemos nos encontrar escondido, fingindo que vamos à uma missão!

**Sakumo: ***sorrindo* Então eu aceito!

Mal ele respondeu, os olhos de Sakane brilharam e ela enlaçou seu pescoço antes de beijá-lo nos lábios como antes. Mas tinha uma diferença: além do beijo durar bem mais, Sakumo também aproveitou.

**Sakumo: ***após o beijo* Ah propósito, feliz aniversário Sakane! Infelizmente, eu não trouxe presente!

**Sakane: ***rindo* Tá brincando? Você é o meu melhor presente!

Sakumo corou. Não era sempre que ganhava uma cantada. Mas ela era sua namorada, se acostumaria.

**Sakumo: ***apontando* Quer tirar uma foto? A aniversariante costuma fazer isso com os convidados!

Sakane concordou e tiraram uma foto juntos, cada um ficando com uma cópia. No momento, a foto seria a "aliança" deles.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

O namoro escondido de Sakane e Sakumo durou 3 anos sem que ninguém soubesse. Os únicos que sabiam eram Inoichi e Yoshino, empregada dos Sea e futura mãe de Ino Yamanaka.

A surpresa maior foi a decisão de Sakumo depois desses 3 anos.

**Sakane: ***chocada* Ca-casar?

**Sakumo: ***confirmando* Exatamente!

**Sakane: **Mas como faremos isso, Sakumo-kun? Não tem como nos casarmos sem que nossos pais saibam ou desconfiem!

**Sakumo: **O Inoichi já pensou nisso: só temos que dizer aos nossos pais que vamos à uma missão e encontrar o Inoichi nos portões da Aldeia de Kemuri! Ele nos levará para o local onde poderemos nos casar!

**Sakane: ***insegura* Tem certeza?

**Sakumo: **É claro que eu tenho! Pode levar a Yoshino como madrinha se quiser!

Dito e feito. Sakane e Sakumo inventaram para seus pais que iriam para missões, quando na verdade estavam indo para a Aldeia de Kemuri. Inclusive, Sakane levou Yoshino junto.

**Inoichi: ***notando eles chegando* Até que enfim! Achei que tinham pêgo trânsito!

**Yoshino: **Muito engraçado! Sorte sua eu ser sua namorada e te adorar!

**Inoichi: **Venham! O sacerdote está esperando!

Inoichi levou todos até o sacerdote, onde a cerimônia de casamento começou. Inoichi e Yoshino eram os padrinhos como havia sido combinado, além de serem os únicos convidados, conseguindo até os trajes que os noivos estavam usando na simples cerimônia.

**Sacerdote: **Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

Sakumo levantou o véu de Sakane e a beijou, recebendo os aplausos de Inoichi e Yoshino. Mas esse casamento ficaria em segredo. Decidiriam contar depois que Sakumo voltasse de uma viagem de seis meses que faria com a equipe dele.

Entretanto, durante esse tempo, aconteceu algo que Sakane não esperava.

**Sora (pai de Sakane): **Sakane, pode vir aqui na sala um minuto?

Sakane correu para a sala, onde seus pais estavam. Mas ficou surpresa quando notou que havia alguém com eles.

**Sakane: ***ainda surpresa* Fugaku? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Fugaku: **Sora-sama falará com você sobre isso!

**Sakane: ***confusa* Ahn... ok! O que é isso, pai?

**Sora: **Sakane, gostaria de te apresentar o seu noivo!

Silêncio na sala.

**Sakane: ***chocada* NOIVO?

**Sarai (mãe de Sakane): ***confusa* Por que esse escândalo, Sakane? Você já está na idade de se casar!

**Sakane: ***a ponto de arrancar os cabelos* _Isso não tá acontecendo!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois da conversa com seus pais, Sakane foi para seu quarto e contou tudo para Yoshino.

**Yoshino: ***chocada* Casamento arranjado? Mas você já é casada, Sakane!

**Sakane: **Eu sei, você sabe, mas meus pais não! E o casamento será depois de amanhã! O que vamos fazer?

**Yoshino: **Ah... já sei!

Yoshino saiu do quarto de Sakane sem dizer nada, o que deixou a garota surpresa. O que Sakane não sabia é que Yoshino tinha um plano e procurou Inoichi no mesmo instante, mesmo sendo tarde da noite.

**Inoichi: ***bocejando e só de pijama* Acho bom ter uma boa razão pra me acordar do meu sono de beleza!

**Yoshino: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Que tal que Sakane está prestes a se tornar "bígama" e os pais não sabem disso?

**Inoichi: ***surpreso* Como é?

**Yoshino: ***explicando* Os pais de Sakane escolheram um noivo pra ela, sem saber que a mesma é casada, e o casamento será daqui a dois dias! Precisamos fazer com que saibam da verdade antes que o casamento aconteça!

**Inoichi: **E como faremos isso?

**Yoshino: **Você tem que ir atrás do Sakumo e trazê-lo até a mansão dos Sea antes do dia do casamento! Quanto à mim, tentarei dar um jeito para que nem Sakane, nem os pais dela, desconfiem de nada!

**Inoichi: ***indignado* Eu tenho que ir agora? Estamos no meio da noite!

**Yoshino: **AGORA!

Um pouco assustado, Inoichi trocou de roupa para sua "missão", mesmo na frente da namorada.

**Yoshino: ***cobrindo os olhos, vermelha* O que está fazendo? Não se troque na minha frente!

**Inoichi: ***sorriso maroto* Você que me pediu pra ir buscar o Sakumo, agora aguenta!

Após se vestir, Inoichi partiu.

**Yoshino: **BOA SORTE, INOICHI-KUN! ESTOU CONTANDO COM VOCÊ!

Enquanto Inoichi fazia sua parte, Yoshino fazia a dela. No dia seguinte, à tarde, Sakane ficou em seu quarto por estar bem deprimida por causa do casamento. Foi a desculpa que Yoshino arranjou para levar um chá... com "algo mais".

**Yoshino: **Já pensou em alguma coisa, Sakane?

**Sakane: **Não, infelizmente! Achei que você tinha pensado! Saiu tão agitada do meu quarto ontem!

**Yoshino: ***bolando uma desculpa* Ahn... é que eu tinha me lembrado de algo que havia me esquecido! Quer um chá? Acabei de fazer!

**Sakane: ***aceitando* Obrigada, Yoshino!

Sakane tomou o chá, sem sentir nada de diferente nele. Mas, de repente, sentiu uma tontura e caiu no chão inconsciente.

**Yoshino: ***sorriso maroto* _Perfeito! O remédio pra dormir deu certo! Só espero que o Inoichi chegue logo com o Sakumo!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Para a sorte de Yoshino, os pais de Sakane respeitaram a vontade da filha de ter um pouco de privacidade no dia anterior ao casamento. Só foram vê-la à noite e acharam que já estivesse dormindo.

**Yoshino: **Se importam se eu ficar aqui no quarto com ela?

**Sora: **Não tem problema, Yoshino, mas só dessa vez! Minha mulher e eu estaremos na sala conversando com os pais de Fugaku a respeito do casamento! Nos chame se precisar de alguma coisa!

**Yoshino: **Pode deixar, Sora-sama!

Mal eles saíram, Yoshino fechou a porta do quarto e a trancou.

**Yoshino: ***preocupada* _Droga! Onde o Inoichi está? Ele já devia ter voltado!_

Estava bem claro que Yoshino começava a duvidar que Inoichi e Sakumo chegariam a tempo. No final, eles acabaram chegando, mas quando faltava apenas 1 hora para amanhecer.

**Yoshino: ***indignada* Onde vocês estavam? Querem me matar do coração?

**Inoichi: **É que foi difícil achar Sakumo e a equipe dele!

**Sakumo: ***tentando acordar a Sakane* Sakane-chan, eu voltei! Sakane-chan? Ei, a pele dela está muito fria! Yoshino, o que aconteceu com ela?

**Yoshino: **_Droga, o efeito do remédio durou mais do que eu esperava! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Ah, já sei! _Sakumo-san, cheire isso!

Sakumo estrnhou, mais inspirou o cheiro do pano na mão de Yoshino... antes de cair desacordado ao lado de Sakane na cama.

**Inoichi: ***surpreso* O que foi que você deu pra ele cheirar?

**Yoshino: **Sonífero! Ele vai dormir por 1 hora! Quando amanhecer, tudo será resolvido! Agora vamos sair daqui!

Os dois saíram pela porta do quarto, deixando-a destrancada. Quando amanheceu, acompanharam os pais de Sakane, os pais de Fugaku e o próprio até o quarto, como se não soubessem de nada.

**Fugaku: **Será que ela já está acordada?

**Sora: **Tem que estar! O casamento será daqui a 2 horas!

**Fugaku: ***cochichando pro Inoichi* Gostaria que Sakane já fosse casada! Aí eu poderia me casar com a Mikoto!

**Inoichi: ***sorriso maroto* _Se ele soubesse..._

Entretanto, ao abrirem a porta do quarto...

**Sarai: ***chocada* MAS O QUE É ISSO?


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Sakumo e Sakane ainda estavam dormindo na cama e, por coincidência, de mãos dadas.

**Sora: ***indignado* O que o filho dos Haruno está fazendo no quarto de minha filha? ISSO É INACEITÁVEL!

**Fugaku: ***sorriso terno* Ah, não é pra tanto, Sora-sama! Eles até que formam um casal bonitinho!

**Sarai e os pais de Fugaku: ***concordando* É verdade!

**Sora: **Mas...

**Sakane: ***acordando* O que está havendo?

**Yoshino: **Olhe do seu lado, Sakane!

**Sakane: ***olhando* Sakumo-kun?

**Sakumo: ***despertando* Sakane-chan? SAKANE-CHAN!

Ele a puxou e a beijou, esquecendo completamente que tinha plateia.

**Inoichi:** Sora-sama, acho que o casamento não sai! O coração de Sakane pertence à ele!

O pai de Sakane relutou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando. De qualquer modo, o casamento foi realizado... apenas o noivo foi trocado. Sakumo e Sakane concordaram em realizar outra cerimônia de casamento, mas dessa vez, com muito mais gente.

**Padre: **E eu os declaro marido e mulher... outra vez! Pode beijar a noiva!

Após essa cerimônia, os pais de Sakumo também ficaram sabendo da notícia, mas não se importaram com a escolha do filho. Só queriam que ele fosse feliz, seja com quem for que se casasse.

Sakumo veio morar em Konoha com Sakane, sendo convidado, inclusive, pra ser padrinho nos casamentos de Fugaku com Mikoto e Inoichi com Yoshino.

A maior felicidade mesmo para Sakumo e Sakane foi o nascimento de Sakura Haruno, a futura herdeira do clã. Tanto que a história dos pais dela se tornou uma das mais marcantes e mais conhecidas na aldeia.

**Ino: ***conversando com Sakura no Ichiraku* É difícil de acreditar que meus pais ajudaram os seus pais a ficarem juntos! E mais ainda que a sua mãe e o pai do Sasuke-kun quase se casaram!

**Sakura: **Pode acreditar, Ino: é tudo verdade! E eu achei uma das histórias mais românticas que eu já ouvi!

**Ino: **Sabe, essa história se parece uma daquelas histórias dos livros: Romeu e Julieta! Seus pais são como eles, mas tiveram um final feliz!

**Sakura: ***sorriso terno* Como Romeu e Julieta... é, você está certa!

FIM!


End file.
